


Fake Sam Has A Problem

by coldspot



Series: Supernatural Drabbles and Shorts [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldspot/pseuds/coldspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester kind of freaks Jared out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Sam Has A Problem

Jared likes a fun script, but as soon as he read The French Mistake, he knew it would be trouble. It put Sam and Dean into his world. It put them on set. It made them act. And the worst part is that it gave Jensen perpetual license to become Dean Winchester anytime he felt like it. It’s been months since they aired the episode, and Jensen still sometimes calls him “Fake Sam”. Casually.

Dean kind of freaks Jared out, but at the same time, there is something really appealing about him, something charming and free. He’s loud. He makes a big entrance, a big exit, and kills monsters in between. He’s been to hell and saved the world, and he acts like it. He’s insecure and over-confident at the same time. He’s intense, crazy, traumatized and pissed off, and he gets excited over slinky toys and porn. 

To Jared’s trained eye, he can tell Dean from Jensen on looks alone. Dean holds his jaw a certain way. His smiles are tense. His movements are more deliberate, and his eyes have had less sleep. So he knows immediately who he’s dealing with when he finds Dean in the break room, feet propped up on the couch.

"Fake Sam!" Dean calls and drops his feet flat onto the floor.

Jared shoots him a smile. He’s going to play along, even if he is feeling a little weird about it. “I usually go by Jared, thanks.”

"That’s right, we’ve never been properly introduced," Dean says as he takes a few steps towards him. His steps are heavier than Jensen’s. His tone is cocky. He spares a quick look to his side, a hunter’s instinct to check on a shadow passing beyond the window. Jared’s brain is flooded with the sudden irrational conviction that, holy shit, this is _really_ Dean Winchester.

"I’m Dean," Dean says. "It’s funny though," he adds, in a paradoxically serious tone, "I feel like I’ve known you all my life."

Jared takes a step back and leans against a table, an unconscious effort to buy himself some space. Dean notices. 

"So, what are you doing here - I’m not haunted, am I?" Jared asks jokingly.

Dean steps forward and places a steady hand against the back of Jared’s neck. “Is that what you call it?” He asks before he leans in and kisses him.


End file.
